Ruffled Feathers
by PinkRaichu
Summary: Mint revisits the events of Episode 21 (Sparks of the Heart – Ichigo and Mint At Odds). Why did she really quit the Mew Mews that day? Mint x Ichigo.
1. Preening

**Author's Note**

_This story is through Mint's perspective during Episode 21 of the anime_ (Sparks of the Heart – Ichigo and Mint At Odds). _In this particular episode, Mint and Ichigo have a heated argument and Mint decides to quit the Mew Mews. If you are not familiar with the episode, I suggest watching it because these events do not take place in the manga. However, if you have not seen this episode, don't fear. I purposely made the story very descriptive so you can imagine what is going on even if you are not familiar with the episode. Enjoy!  
_

***Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to the Tokyo Mew Mew anime or manga.

* * *

The real reason?

I couldn't come to terms with my feelings for her.

I knew that turning in my Mew Mew outfit meant removing myself from everything that reminded me of her.

And that's why I quit.

I'm not sure when it all started. Although I found her extremely irritating at first (oblivious, uncoordinated, improper) I found her eccentricities to be… as much as I hate to admit it… sort of adorable. Ichigo is so open, so bubbly, so friendly... the complete opposite of me. Part of me envied her, part of me wanted to be her, and part of me wanted to be _with_ her. But I couldn't possibly tell her this. So instead, I used my snobby remarks as a way of complimenting her. It was the only way I knew how.

Hmm? What about Zakuro Onee-sama, you ask? Well of course, I admire her as an idol and a big sister. But that's just the problem; I see her as a sister, not a lover. Ichigo, on the other hand... I don't admire her personality, I am attracted to it. But, as I mentioned a moment ago, I couldn't possibly tell her this, so I used my obsession with Onee-sama as a cover-up. Praising her was easy. She is famous and successful- something normally coveted.

But pining over an "ordinary girl" like Ichigo would seem peculiar, and would most likely give me away. Therefore, she got the insults, the jabs. The snotty attitude that pushed her away because I didn't want her to see how excited I got whenever she was around. I pouted and complained, but, in reality, I wanted to curl up next to her and bury my face against her neck. But if I were to do that... the bell-choker Aoyama-san gave her would tingle, reminding me that she had feelings for someone else.

It was always Aoyama-kun, Aoyama-kun, Aoyama-kun. I'd see that smirk on her face... the humming to herself... playing with the bell he gave her... they were getting closer every day... and me? I just sat there drinking my tea, pretending to look down on her, when really I wanted to pounce on her. This went on for months as I watched from pampered sidelines. But a certain nightmare acted as the breaking point, like a well-groomed nail suddenly snapping, its tattered edges grazing me on sensitive skin.

I went to sleep one night uncommonly frazzled because Ichigo was once again talking about Aoyama-san. And, on top of that, she was giving all of her attention to Pudding because she had been sick a few days earlier. I know it is simply awful to be jealous of that... but Ichigo never paid attention to me unless she was yelling at me to do chores or help around the café.

That night, crestfallen and lonely, I fell into a dream of blue.

_A blue lorikeet, my Mew Mew companion, landed on a frail, solitary tree in the middle of a barren sky. It spoke to me and told me I had to come to terms with my feelings for Ichigo. I said no, that I couldn't possibly do that, for fear of rejection. But when I refused, the lorikeet used a rather overdone cliché: "Spread your wings and fly." But then I actually grew wings, two feathered appendages sprouting from my shoulder blades, feathers falling at my feet._

_With buckling knees, I fell backward from the force, or perhaps it was the enormity of the situation that made my legs go so numb. I yelled, making more excuses, but the lorikeet refused to listen. Arching its back, it screeched and veered its head, sending me hurtling through the lorikeet-crowded sky. _

I woke, grasping at hollow air, forgetting that gravity exists in reality, real or imagined. After I composed myself, I stared down at my hands and, frustrated, thumped my palm against my forehead, debating over what I should do. It was so simple yet so complicated.

* * *

**Japanese Dictionary:**

_Onee-sama_: elder sister (honorable)

*I hope you liked the first chapter! Please comment if you did! :3 -_Rai_


	2. Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note**

_Chapter 2! Thank you for reading; I really appreciate it. We found out in the first chapter that Mint has feelings for Ichigo and that she had a dream telling her to confess to Ichigo.  
_

***Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to the Tokyo Mew Mew anime or manga.

* * *

The next day at work, I tried to act as unfazed and uninterested as ever. I sauntered right over to my usual spot, distancing myself from the others as if I were somehow better than them, when really I wanted to be consoled by them. But showing any weakness would give my secret away and that simply would not do. Maintaining my composure, I took out my porcelain tea set and sipped plaintively, watching from behind my empty teacup. The usual antics took place- Pudding acting uncouth, pretending the café was a circus ring; Lettuce tripping over customers and cutlery; Onee-sama being both gorgeous and anti-social at the same time. And Ichigo… being much worse than usual.

Bubbly, babbling… all kinds of delectable. Smiling and making conversation, she was in every customers' faces… everyone's face but mine. I didn't move from my spot for most of the day, afraid that one thing out of place would send my perfectly positioned poise toppling over. Later, after the café had closed for the day, the other Mew Mews gathered around to chat about how busy it had been. Staying completely quiet would have been suspicious so I decided to make a rather Mint-like comment:

"It's good you guys kept things under control today."

Of course, being her overly motivated self, Ichigo didn't like this comment. She started rambling on about how I never did any work and always, always, always just sat there and talked. Her relentless gabber set my nerves on edge and I simply could not hold back all of the frustration I felt toward her and myself. With a sneer, I remarked, "Ichigo, weren't you late again?" Averting her eyes from mine, she mumbled some comment about being a cat and being sleepy.

Excuses, excuses…

My irritation began rising and I rose up with it. I stood up from my chair, glaring at Ichigo, my face several inches lower than hers because of our height difference. "Ichigo," I asked, "what is your purpose for coming here?" (What was mine exactly?)

"To work in the café," she said plainly.

"You seem to get it all wrong." There I go…

I started mouthing on about how we were supposed to be guardians and heroes… how working in the café wasn't important because it was just a cover up. (Ironic, isn't it? It wasn't the only one…) I also mentioned, rather smugly, how I was always early for work, and how Ichigo was a nuisance (a rather cute one at that).

After more insults, I said my big line:

"My, my, struck a nerve, did I?"

I was hoping that this would really get to her, that it would somehow break down her overly optimistic demeanor and, for once, she would show something other than an omnipotent smile…

And then… completely unrelated… as oblivious as ever… with a smile, on her round, cute face, she said, "Do guys make you weak all over?"

For the first time, my façade was completely shattered. The prim and properness? Gone. The perfect _oujo-sama_? Stripped clean. Clenching my teeth together, I wanted to scream, "No, you idiot! YOU make me weak all over!"

In all honesty, it probably would have been her face I that hit if she hadn't blocked my fist with one of the café's dinner trays… she has good reflexes… Anyway, fist hit tray and I yelled, "Since you don't care to change, we're unable to discuss this calmly!"

Although I admit that this was very unladylike, I must say that I was still able to maintain some self-control because I wanted to keep punching the tray and scream (pardon my language), "You are full of shit, Ichigo!"

But before the argument (or my fist) could go any further, Shirogane-san showed up and told us to stop because he had something important to discuss with us.

Shirogane-san, one of the founders of the Mew Mew Project, liked to keep us updated on anything involving the environment or our extraterrestrial enemies. That day he explained the importance of Mew Aqua, a very powerful substance that can alter nature. Shirogane showed us how Mew Aqua was able to heal an injured duck that was hurt in an oil spill. But he also explained that Mew Aqua could have devastating effects if it fell into the wrong hands (a.k.a. those fashion-senseless aliens). Still distressed, this information was too much for me to absorb... I had to save the world AND confess to Ichigo? It was simply too much.

After the brief meeting, Ichigo went to free the duck at the local park and I ruminated while waiting for her return... I considered that maybe I should talk to her... maybe if I admitted my feelings I would be less stressed and my hair would stop frizzing… So I decided to apologize about being so rash and then maybe that could lead into my confession... So I waited ... and waited... and waited...When she finally came back, she was exhausted. And then Pudding said... "I'm picking up Aoyama-Oniichan's scent..."

AGAIN. She wasted her whole day with him again... and after I decided to apologize to her! As you can imagine, I lost it again. "Ichigo! You misunderstood what I told you, didn't you?" I couldn't stop myself… because I would rather see her frown than smile about him. "Incidents could have occurred!" (In other words, "I wanted to talk to you, you dunce!")

"It isn't a problem," she replied.

"It isn't a problem, you say?" ("Can't you tell how upset I am!")

Our yelling attracted Onee-sama. I thought maybe she would be on my side and would see how preposterous Ichigo was acting.

"Mint... calm down."

Or not.

If Onee-sama didn't agree with me, no one would. Distraught, I ran from the café crying, leaving behind my cracked façade and all hope that I would ever confess to Ichigo.

* * *

**Japanese Dictionary:**

_Oujo-sama_: young lady, daughter of a wealthy family

_Onii-chan_: big brother

*Please comment if you liked! :3 -_Rai_


	3. Nesting

**Author's Note**

_Chapter 3! Thank you for reading this far. We found out in the previous chapters that Mint has feelings for Ichigo and that's why she is picking a fight with her. During their argument, Mint became so distraught that she ran from the cafe crying. What will Mint do now?_

***Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to the Tokyo Mew Mew anime or manga.

* * *

I didn't go back to the cafe the next day. Or the next. I couldn't face Ichigo. I was embarrassed of how I acted toward her and I wanted to apologize... but at the same time, apologizing meant explaining why I had acted that way and how I felt about her... I couldn't possibly...

So I wrapped up my Mew Mew outfit. I placed it in a gift box and everything. Then I sent it to the café with a dashing bow and some chic wrapping paper. That night, laying down in my frilly nightgown, I felt guilty and relieved at the same time. I held onto my pillow, pretending it was Ichigo… It was the closest I would ever get to holding her. Besides, in the dark, you couldn't really tell the difference…

I decided I needed some fresh air to clear my head so I went outside on my personal balcony (being wealthy does have its perks). I almost didn't see Onee-sama, her silhouette a glimmering mauve against the darkening sky. She was nonchalantly sitting atop a lamppost, her long, luxurious legs crossed at the thighs. "Are you always like this?" she asked.

"I'm not going back!" I yelled, surprised at both her appearance and my unmasked angst.

"Why?"

"Why? It won't do any good."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the fighting." I admit that this was complete rubbish.

Onee-sama and I continued to argue; I was in such a frenzy that I don't even remember what I said, except for "I hate doing anything that's useless…" Now that I think about it, this statement pretty much sums up the whole situation… I felt that confessing to Ichigo was useless… that it wouldn't make a difference… and that is why I struggled with it so much.

I yelled and said selfish things… and then Onee-sama, as stoic as ever, declared with her over-the-top ideals: "So dying now wouldn't make a difference?" Next, her whip literally snapped me out of my dejection. It lashed out toward me with so much force that the outside wall of my room crumbled easily at its strike.

Would dying make a difference? Yes, it would. Dying meant never coming to terms with myself, with Ichigo and my feelings for her. I would die without ever letting her know that I am not some _tsundere hime-sama_ who only cares about tea, proper manners, and high society… that I actually cared about her, about how she felt… that I worried about Aoyama-san breaking her heart… and that I was just another teenager who was going through the same problems as her.

Forget saving the Earth, teen angst is far more formidable.

These were the thoughts that were going through my head as Onee-sama me chased down the street. They all collided into one as I fell, my bare knees scraping against the pavement. I looked at Onee-sama, her eyes stern and serious. Had she gone crazy? What was she trying to accomplish? "Please stop it, Onee-sama!" She approached me, slow but dead set. I was expecting her to strike me, to teach me my place… I deserved it after all, after how I acted toward her, toward Ichigo… but then…

My dog Miki appeared before me. He barked at Onee-sama and protected me, a tiny creature full of more courage and loyalty than I could ever possess. "Please Onee-sama, stop it! He isn't involved in this!" But apparently he was because Onee-sama slashed her whip at us, sending out a flash-wave of orange smoke. I realized that Onee-sama must have been insane. I transformed into my Mew Mew form and stood up to protect Miki, even if it meant standing up against her. But that was exactly what she wanted.

"Found it now? The reason to fight?" she said. "Saying you don't care when you do. You're just like Ichigo."

Just like Ichigo…

And then there she was. Ichigo rose above me in all her pink glory, doing somersaults in the air, landing easily on her feet like the swift cat she is…

This was when I really decided to fight. Not only for the things I wanted to protect, like Miki, but also for myself. And for Ichigo. Because I deserved to not be miserable all the time and she deserved to have a friend who didn't make her as equally miserable.

Doing flawless pirouettes (I may have been troubled but my technique never falters), I aimed my bow at the monster Ichigo was fighting. She set off running, yelling "Nyanyanya!" So stupid yet so cute… She leaped into the sky, high above our heads and my expectations. "Mint!" she called. I shot my arrow at the beast, praying that when Ichigo intercepted it, Cupid's message would somehow reach her. Ichigo grabbed the arrow, flipping as she caught it, and sent it right into the monster. She fought with all of her vigor that I loved so much... and I knew I couldn't stay away.

When the dust settled, or in this case, the water (the monster exploded into a pool of water when it was defeated), I approached her. I was soaked and my bangs were plastered to my forehead, which normally would have sent me into a fit but… it didn't matter. I had finally found it- the resolve to tell her. Onee-sama had pulled it out of me… And it also helped that Ichigo was wet all over, her ears down, her pink costume clinging to her…

No distractions. No more excuses. "Ichigo," I said.

"What, Mint?"

This was it. It sounds so typical, but it was the moment of truth: "I wanted to tell you…"

Through one _neko_ ear and out the other.

Here I was trying to tell her about my feelings and she was babbling on, asking me about my house.

But I really couldn't complain.

Because her suggestion about staying at my house would end up being a great opportunity.

* * *

**Japanese Dictionary:**

___Tsundere_: cold on the outside, loving on the inside

_Hime-sama_: princess

_Neko_- cat

*Thanks for reading! Please comment :3! -_Rai_


	4. Molting

**Author's Note**

_Fourth chapter! Thank you so much for reading this far! Mint has finally decided to tell Ichigo about her feelings. Now they are at Mint's mansion, having a sleepover after all of the drama. Will Mint go through with it?  
_

***Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to the Tokyo Mew Mew anime or manga.

* * *

"How did this happen?" I yelled, back in my night gown, surrounded by the others in theirs.

Ichigo was in a two-piece, her stomach exposed, her hair tied up in ribbons just how I liked it… But she was being unruly and, frankly, was pissing me off. But then, she popped up in front of me, her body only a few inches away. "Hey, Mint," she said, almost seriously.

"What is it now?" I asked, pretending to be irritated.

She giggled. Her ear-imploding, high-pitched, irritating, adorable giggle…

"Yay! Mint is back!"

She glomped me. She full on jumped at me, her arms extended, her face so close… closer than it had ever been before. I could feel her breath on my lips and I nearly….

She hit me. Right in the face with a pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!" she screamed, swinging it at me again.

"Not my pillows!" I yelled, grabbing for the already fluff-exhausted cushion. Wrong idea. The other noticed and joined in, grabbing more of my limited edition, designer pillows.

"Take that!" Pudding squealed. I pretended to fuss and pout, complaining about the ruined pillows and the mess we were making, but I really enjoyed that fight. It helped me get all of my frustration out, especially whenever I managed to land hits on Ichigo's face.

The pillow fight tired us out and we soon lay down on the floor, each with our own satin blanket and fully fluffed pillows (of course I had extra). Pudding and Lettuce ended up lying down next to each other, so the only available spot for me was next to Ichigo. I sheepishly lay down next to her, trying not to stare. "I hope here is alright," I commented.

"It's perfect," she replied. I turned away, hiding my burning face. When I turned back, Ichigo had lain down and had taken her choker off.

It was my chance.

I wiggled over, as close as I could get without being suspicious. We all whisper-gossiped until Pudding and Lettuce closed their eyes and laid their heads down on my fabulous bed wear. They drifted off into their own private paradises, Pudding mumbling "Na no da" with a contented smile on her face and Lettuce remaining as quiet as she usually is when she's awake.

But Ichigo was still up, her giant red eyes fixed on my face. I swallowed, and, trying to keep my voice steady, managed to blurt out: "Why are you staring at me like a creep?"

"Did you enjoy the sleepover?"

"What?"

"Did you? I thought a sleepover would cheer you up. I hate seeing you so upset."

If the light hadn't been off, she would have seen my face both redden and blanch at the same time, like the contrast between her red hair and pale skin. "Wha- why do you care?"

"I know we don't always get along, but you are still my friend. Sorry if that sounds really lame or cheesy, but it's true."

"It is lame, and cheesy, and not to mention completely cliché."

"Meanie!"

"But it was very straightforward and so not… oblivious of you. And... I... I appreciate it because I really wasn't okay."

"Do you need a hug?" She took her hands out from under her pillow and gestured me forward.

Normally, I wouldn't have hesitated to scoff at her. But this was different. She wasn't wearing that awful choker, that blatant reminder of my hopeless situation. Plus, the others were asleep and no one would ever know. I swallowed and mumbled "Sure, I guess." Much to my surprise, Ichigo grabbed me and pulled me in.

I felt skin. Her neck. The place I longed to be. The place I daydreamed about, where I would lay my head against its curved, smooth arc. This was it. My dream come true. And it was so much better than a pillow.

But I knew it was a dream. Because once the morning came, that choker would be on her neck again and would jingle its abhorrent reminder. But right now it was gone, and dream or no dream, I could pretend, if only for a short time, that Ichigo was mine and Aoyama-san was gone. Listen to me, sounding like a typical schoolgirl…

I pressed in harder to her neck. She noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, Ichigo. I'm not. But don't ask any more dumb questions. Do me this one favor, and, for once in your life, stay quiet. No words, no yammering, just your breath and mine."

"Mint?"

"I said no words. Just hold me."

Silence. I smiled to myself. She had actually listened to me for once.

"Look, don't tell the others about this, okay? This is a one-time thing. I just... I just really need this right now. But again, it's just between me and you. If anyone finds out, I'll kill you."

"Oh, such harsh words for a princess!" she snickered.

"Hey!" I smacked her playfully on the arm.

"Just kidding." She giggled. "I won't, I promise."

And she never did. We never talked about that night again. I thought about it every time I saw her, and still do. I am sure she thinks of it from time to time. I think she knew how I felt. She never admitted it, but her demeanor toward me changed after that night, ever so slightly. She acted a _tiny_ bit more mature around me and we got along better, worked together more seamlessly on the battle field, and fought less about petty things (although I admit I have a tendency to be petty).

Nothing ever happened between us romantically. She went out with Aoyama-san and I never admitted my feelings toward her, although I consider that night to be my confession.

We talked long into the night. I stayed in the arc of her neck, breathing in every part of her I could. Her skin and scent were warm, like strawberries sitting in the sun. We laughed and talked about things like we never had before; I felt her giggles vibrate in her throat and I tried to absorb them, to become more optimistic and fun-loving like her. I think it worked because from that day forward I felt such more at ease. Or perhaps… it was because I felt that I was able to make my feelings more obvious to her even if I never actually came out and said it. Or maybe… and this is just between you and me… maybe it was because I had the opportunity to do something I would never be able to do again.

Ichigo had fallen asleep before I did. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stay asleep against her neck all night, so I tried to reposition myself. I lifted myself up and as I did so my lips almost brushed against hers. I couldn't… I couldn't possibly…

She shifted in her sleep, purring under her breath and using her curled fist to brush away the hair from her eyes. It was so _moe_, I lost all control and, like the bird I am, pecked my lips against hers. She mewed again and whispered "Aoyama-kun." I smiled to myself. It wasn't Aoyama-san, sweetie. I felt so accomplished I pecked her again on the cheek. In one night, I had kissed and (almost) confessed my feelings to the girl I loved. Although I knew we would never truly be together, I couldn't help but feel satisfied as I tucked myself in next to her and fell asleep, knowing that no dream would ever come close to the one I had that night.

* * *

**Japanese Dictionary**:

_Moe_: cute, adorable

*Thanks for reading! I really appreciate that you read the whole thing. If you liked it, please leave a comment! :3 -_Rai_


End file.
